<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>voice reveals by MacademiaNutPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814429">voice reveals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie'>MacademiaNutPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Crying, Gen, Teamspeak calls, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pressuring someone is never good</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>voice reveals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha he cry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll be super super nice!” Skeppy’s voice rings out through red and black headphones. He’s trying to get Mega to unmute his microphone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it’s different though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mega’s letting tears fall down his face, pooling up on the mahogany desk and yet saying nothing as his fingers tap away quickly at his keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No.’ He types in the chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy’s obviously disappointed but keeps pushing. “Pleaseeee?” He whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mega gags a bit, sniffling and wiping away snot from his nose. His eyes were pink and the blueish purple bags underneath his eyes showed that he hadn’t slept in days most likely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers leave his keyboard and mouse before returning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Microphone unmuted.’ Said the female voice, announcing what he had just done to the whole teamspeak channel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy went silent, listening for the usual breathing or clacking of keys that signaled Mega’s presence. He heard nothing and raised an eyebrow. The tan boy jumped at the sudden sound of something slamming down on the desk. That something was Mega’s hand, nails clawing at the wood and his right hand gripping the chocolate brown locks of hair he possessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” Skeppy clicked his tongue before hearing sniffling. Was Mega sick or something? That might’ve been the case if it weren’t for the next noise he heard. A sob. Quiet and barely audible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mega? What’s going o-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to unmute so badly? Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice that rang out cracked just a bit at the end, being followed by ragged panting and shaky breathing. Skeppy switched the tab from Minecraft to OBS, pausing the recording. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of something hitting the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a mumble. It’s unintelligible though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a mistake.” Mega whispered, his fingers flying to his keyboard and mouse as he clicked something on his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘User disconnected from channel.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like angst but i like mega angst more since it helps me cope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>